Njangsa (Ricinodendron heudelotii) is a tropical tree that grows in the forest of West and Central Africa and produces fruits that are manually shelled to collect oil seeds and dried. A compositional analysis of njangsa revealed a unique nutrient presence of long chain omega-3 fatty acids not usually associated with plant materials. The seed had 31.4% crude protein and 44.7% lipid. Of this lipid, about 73% was composed of polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA), almost entirely of eicosapentaenoic acid, with about 18% oleic acid. Preliminary studies were conducted to determine if njangsa seed meal would alter the lipid and other metabolite levels in pigs and/or improve pork quality traits. Twelve (12) crossbred gilts and barrows were fed corn-soybean diets containing 14% crude protein. A treatment group was supplemented with a dietary composition comprising at least about 2% njangsa oil seed meal. Growth and carcass traits showed similar carcass characteristics (P>0.05). Backfat measurement was reduced (P<0.05), while kidney weight was elevated (P<0.01) in treated animals. Pork sensory evaluations were not different between the experimental groups. An oil-rich supply of long chain PUFA from sources other than seafood, such as the present invention, provides a more sustainable source.
There exists a need to provide compositions and processes for obtaining such compositions and for processes for administering to animals to increase animal intake of an oil-rich supply of long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids from sources other than seafood. The present invention provides such compositions and processes and methods for increasing animal intake of omega-3 fatty acids and nutrients and in reducing fat in animals and in reducing the risks of cardiovascular diseases in animals, including swine, poultry, livestock, and/or humans, for example, as well as improving animal meat quality.